


Why not?

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nico's a few inches taller, Sex, Smut, as in their first time with each other, he also has an undercut, human!AU, my first time writing smut, no powers!AU, they are both college students, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico was having one of those coupley tickle fight until Nico realized that he wanted something more than their regular make out sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Rick Riordan does.

“Wow, you’re so into this.” Percy whispered in awe with Nico looming over him, Nico’s hands locking his wrist above his head.

“Why not?” Nico smiled at him and Percy couldn’t decide if it was a playful or genuine smile.

“Because you’re always so distant when we meet, that’s why.” Percy tried to convey his thoughts but ended up tongue-tied. “You hardly ever kiss me. Well, maybe it's because we meet at public places. But, you still don't kiss me enoughhh.”

Nico looked at him, amused at the way Percy’s lower lip was slightly pushed out and his face was flushed red. He knew he should say something before Percy got too embarrassed but his mind was rather occupied with the nervousness that they were going to do something more than the usual make out session. He kissed the green-eyed’s forehead and his cheek then moved his lips to Percy’s.

“I didn’t know you feel that way. Please forgive me.” Percy sucked in a breath when Nico bit his lower lip gently. “I’m new to this.”

Percy pulled the taller in for a real kiss and pressed against Nico,, desperately wanted to be close to his boyfriend. This was one of the moments when Nico belonged to him only and they didn’t have to feel shy anymore.

When Percy opened his eyes again, he was flat on the bed, caged in by Nico’s body. The Italian’s hands were under his shirt, pushing it up. Percy let Nico take it off completely and was about to do the same to Nico’s black skull shirt when he was stopped.

“Are we really doing this?”

“Yeah, why not? We’re both old enough and we’ve been dating for six months now. I’ve got protection in my nightstand. But if you don’t want to-” Percy sat up, his hair a mess.

“No. I really want to do this.” Nico confirmed, however he showed his hesitation. “I don’t know if you’ll like how I look.”

Percy was about to question his statement but he then stopped talking when Nico held on to the black shirt, eyes locked with his boyfriend’s, and he lifted his shirt up. Percy’s eyes trailed down on the skin exposed and he realized that Nico was thin.

Thin as in his hipbones and ribcage protruded his pale skin, his shoulder blades and collarbones defined his upper body. Percy should have guessed because Nico’s arms though well-toned, were marked with blue veins. A visible scar just below Nico’s ribcage attracted his attention and Percy pushed the younger down with little force, his hand travelled from the thin shoulder to the keys of his boyfriend’s left ribs. Then the scar. His touch made Nico shiver and Percy hoped it was not a bad thing.

“What happened?” the swimmer whispered. He didn’t want to believe that somebody had tried to harm Nico, one of the best people that had shown up in his life. However, the look on Nico’s face forced him to believe.

“I promise I’ll tell you later.” Nico pulled Percy down on top of him, his hand slid across the landscape that was Percy’s back. Breathlessness was what he felt. Never before he had been so close to Percy, as their chests flushed against each other with Percy mouthing at his neck now.

Nico had never actually overemphasized the importance of Percy’s physical appearance even though he had been to almost all of Percy’s swim practices. His initial infatuation stemmed from the admiration for Percy’s kindness and bravery, which were shown at the end of a party when he fought two creepy seniors who drugged a freshman girl. The infatuation grew into love after Nico had known Percy enough to realize Percy possessed a hero complex and accept him as the way he was. However, he never forget to remind Percy to slow down and analyze the situation before rushing in because Nico was still worried about the dangers that Percy might be involved in.

Taking a look at Percy’s body, Nico told himself he was very lucky. Percy was healthy with tanned skin and strong arms. His broad shoulders are made to protect his loved ones and somehow his being shorter than Nico a few inches was just perfect for a balance between them.

After another long kiss, Percy felt Nico’s hands sneaked under the two layers of fabric on his lower body. Before he could question that, Nico grabbed two handfuls of Percy’s ass and had the green-eyed squeaking on top of him.

“Sorry.” Nico smiled, shy as pink colored his face. “I’ve always wanted to try that.”

Percy nodded and wiggled out of his cargo shorts and boxers, watching how Nico’s face turned into a darker shade of red. Before the Italian had the chance to catch on with what was going to happen next, Percy stripped him of his skinny jeans and underwear, revealing his strained cock.

“Oh gods” he whispered. Nico sat up with his elbows and stared down at his crotch. Percy touched his face and smiled to assure him everything was fine. He felt relaxed when doing this with Nico, different from what he had had with anyone else. While Luke would demand him to seriously follow what he asked Percy to do, Annabeth always expected him to know what she wanted him to do to her and for her. The new found comfort in his relationship with Nico made Percy giddy so he bent down and kissed the dark-eyed again.

His leaning down resulted in their naked erection rubbing together so their kiss was laced with moans and hums. Nico cradled Percy’s face in his hands while the other’s calloused hands were everywhere on Nico’s body, turning him on even more.

“Am I too heavy?” Percy asked against Nico’s lips.

“No.” Nico breathed out but Percy would not be fooled. He lifted himself up and off of Nico despite the pleading look on the Italian’s face to lie down next to him. It seemed that Nico was already missing the line of heat that was Percy, he immediately climbed on top of Percy. A kiss to Percy’s ear. The college student beneath him only blinked.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re so… light.” Percy looked into Nico’s worried eyes. “Would you let me take you out for food sometimes?”

“Yeah.” A prayer was sent to an unknown god from Nico, he prayed that Percy wouldn’t find him unattractive.

“Lower your body.”

So Nico did. He gasped as Percy got a hold of their cocks, pumping them together. His elbows almost gave out but Nico tried to maintain his position because beneath him, Percy’s eyes were closed and his lips parted to form incoherent words. This was Nico’s affect on him and the younger sure was proud, which was why he wanted to watch Percy being consumed with pleasure, the pleasure he had with Nico.

A squeeze made Nico shut his eyes as well, his forehead pressed with Percy’s sweaty one. Pleasure continued to crash through him, vanishing the last bits of consciousness. Nico still wanted to do something more to Percy and he supported himself with one arm and the other started reaching down. The swimmer noticed when Nico wrapped his free hand around their cocks together with Percy’s skilled hand and before Percy could have a say, Nico pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips and then countless similar ones to Percy’s ear. He missed the way Percy gasped. Percy screamed before anything else could happen and then arched his back. He came.

Everything suddenly became too much for Nico, Percy’s orgasm, his loud noise of pleasure and the fact that they had come this far and had been so intimate. Everything around him stopped as Nico came, he felt numb anywhere but his crotch where his cock was pulsing and shooting out cum. Nico must have been motionless until Percy’s face loomed over again, a warm smile welcoming him back to life after he opened his eyes. Nico let Percy wrapped him in his arms as they lay on the bed, catching their breath again.

“Let's just sleep like this for the rest of the day. Jason is not coming back.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys think about this and which part should I improve! Thank you so much. Please leave me some comments because I really really want to talk to you guys.


End file.
